User talk:Goku259
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Z Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creating your Character Guidelines page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 00:29, October 1, 2011 goodluck It looks like were gonna be facing in the tourny. I'm new too. Good Luck!!! And sorry you cant be in the planet of the kais tourny. 01:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey. You should just wait for Blalafoon to get back. He is the wiki's creator. He can help you with everything I can help you with some stuff tho. But the speed,damage and health may or may not be right on your Player Card. Only Blalafoon decides based on which race you are. So try to wait out fully editing your character until he gets back. For the mean time just try to RP at some places or Train. I can help you with that. I am on this wiki's chat right now. Come on over! :) EntertainmentFan14 01:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) do you want a pic for flame sure sure i can make a better pic of flame ok will-to-cool 07:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ok I made your pic Join chat You have not unlocked spirit bomb or kamehameha yet. You must wait till Level 5 and 20 for those tecniques. And you can not role-play in hell because you are not dead yet. 01:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ok ok im on chat right now 20:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Flame can not go in space because he can't breathe in space. 00:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Bardock was still in Planet Vegeta's atmosphere, therefore there was still some oxygen there. 19:39, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi goku, i edited a pic of goku in kioken and made the hair yellow.. to make it look like he was Unmastered Super Saiyan 19:44, October 5, 2011 (UTC) JOINCHAT!! Because............ I know most of the likenesses of the characters probraly more than you do. Also I'm the creator and what I say goes. If there are real characters, they will be portrayed by an admin, or someone allowed to. 03:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm counting that as a threat X - -. That's your board right now. You might now want to get X X X. Now if you mean beat Gianor, bring it on. But this threat lowers my trust with you. I'm starting to think that making there be real characters a bad idea. 03:23, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well bring it on, my only threat right now is Lexon and he's dead. Train all you want, you'll never beat me. Especially since I'm going to gain so much XP from winning the WMAT and all that zennie will page for a nice boost in all categories. Let's see what Flame's got! 03:38, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, your up against Spinna (A.K.A. Ssj Rox!) in the tournament now. 20:34, October 7, 2011 (UTC)